


Frozen Fire

by ufp13



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ramifications of Bill's speech in the ring during UB. Angsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Fire

He had known before she put everything she had behind a cause she believed in, behind an action she believed necessary. However, he hadn’t expected this passion to turn cold, to turn against him.

Their time together on New Caprica had been great, the most enjoyable he had had in decades. If he allowed his mind to go there, he could still smell the herbal smoke on her skin, could feel her tousled hair between his fingers, could still taste her lips. However, he tried to stay away from those memories as they were a too painful reminder of what he had lost. They refused to leave him alone, though. Especially at night when he lay alone in his rack, wishing for the weight of her head and hand to rest on his chest.

If only those thoughts had pushed forward that fateful day at the so-called dance when he had spoken the words that had changed his world, their relationship completely. Whenever they talked these days, it was business. The flirting twinkle in her eyes was gone, her smiles – scarce as they were – had a forced quality to them, private talks and jokes had ceased to exist between them. The same passion with which they had sought each other’s company and touch was now put into avoiding the same by her.

He had done what he had thought was best for everyone. Apparently, he hadn’t thought it through, thought far ahead enough. By now, he recognised his mistake. He should have known she would take his words to her heart, would take them personal, much more personal than they had been meant. It was an understatement to say he had messed up big time that evening, had crushed the best thing that had happened to him in too long. How to repair the damage he had done he had no clue yet, could only hope it was possible at all. But for as long as there was still passion left between them, still a fire burning – no matter its temperature – he had hopes for there being a them again in the future if he played his cards right.

= End =


End file.
